During subterranean drilling and completion operations, a borehole string such as a drill pipe or other conduit is lowered into a borehole in an earth formation. Such strings may include various components, such as pipe segments and subassemblies. As the string is lowered into the borehole, additional pipe segments are coupled to the string by various coupling mechanisms, such as threaded couplings.
Various power and/or communication signals may be transmitted through the pipe segments via a “wired pipe” configuration. Such configurations include electrical, optical or other conductors extending along the length of selected pipe segments. Such pipe segments typically include bores or other conduits extending through the segments and/or coupling configurations. Various tubes or other extended devices, such as cables and fluid conduits, are disposed within the bores to provide for, e.g., transmission of communications, actuation mechanisms or fluids through the string.
Transmission lines routed through string components are typically retained under tension, in order to reduce movement within the bore. In the case of data and/or communication lines, the lines may be secured radially and axially at the end of the pipe segment to facilitate connection to transmission lines in other components or pipe segments.